Ship Weapons
Ship Weapons Ship Weapons are machines attached to [[Hulls|hulls]] which allow ships to attack while in combat. The effect, weight, and range of weapons vary greatly. They can be used both to attack bases and ships. Thud Cannon The first unlocked weapon type, Thud Cannons are very basic, with a low ratio of damage to weight. With a slow fire rate and relatively small range, Thud Cannons are best suited for early game. They are described as "heavy duty single shot cannons." Thud Cannons and Ripper Cannons are the only weapons with no minimum range. Rapier Missiles The second unlocked weapon type, Rapier Missiles are more advanced than the previous Thud Cannons, and have a much extended range and improved damage. They are simply described as "heat-seeking missiles". Note: if all ships are near the enemy ship that only has rapier missiles as its only weapon then the ship '''cannot''' fire back. Diplomat Mortar The third unlocked weapon type, Diplomat Mortars are very slow to fire, but have a very high damage to weight ratio. Best described as 'one shot only', it's unlikely a Diplomat Mortar will get in many shots before the end of a battle. They are described as "high-arching explosive mortars". Ripper Cannon Focusing more on a sequel to the Thud Cannon, the Ripper Cannon focuses on getting in fast and dealing damage. The range is limited on Ripper Cannons, forcing them closer to the enemy to attack. They are described as "twin barreled rapid fire cannons". Ripper Cannons and Thud Cannons are the only weapons with no minimum range. Hydra Rockets Much like the previous Diplomat Mortar, Hydra Rockets have a limited range from which they can fire powerful shots, but take a good while to reload. They are described as "launches a volley of rockets". D * A / RT = Damage per second Cutlass Missiles The Cutlass Missiles are the heavy-duty counterpart to the Rapier Missiles. With much the same stat gradients, the tactic of Cutlass Missiles, they "pack a heavy punch and can put a dent in most hulls". D * A / RT = Damage per second Peacemaker Mortar A true upgrade to the Diplomat Mortar, the Peacemaker Mortar shows improvement in all stats, while keeping in play with the gradients upon which they lie. They are best and simply described as "massively explosive mortars". D * A / RT = Damage per second Maelstrom Rockets The final unlockable weapon, Maelstrom Rockets show their superiority with massive damage, albeit a low fire rate. They are said to "employ centrifugal technology to deliver epic explosions". Base Weapons These are the weapons you can place on your defence platforms to defend your base against attacks by other players. Howitzer Cannon Mid-range, large caliber, anti ship ballistic cannon. Howitzer's are ballistic base anti-ship weapons that fire at a fast rate. Their are four levels of howitzer's level has higher damage and range than the last. D * A / RT = Damage per second Sentinel Missiles Long-range, heat seaking missiles. D * A / RT = Damage per second Flak Gun Anti-missile defense cannon used to shoot down missile barrages fired by enemy ships. Bombard Rockets Anti-mortar defense cannon used to shoot down mortar shells from enemy ships. Victory Mortar Powerful long-ranged mortar. Excellent for destroying large armadas. Draconian Blueprint Weapons These are weapons you can find by attacking Draconian salvage fleets and resource deposits. Salvage fleets must be level 4 or above and resource deposits level 6 or above to have a chance of droping weapon parts. The drop rate appears to be around 10% for the parts. A player recieves the blueprint for a weapon once a part for a blueprint is found. Impact Cannons Assault Cannons Siege Cannons Strike Missiles Assault Missiles Shockwave Mortars Firestorm Rockets=